A Modern Day Romance: Looking for Love in the 615
by Lookingforlove615
Summary: This aint yo average love story!


A Modern Day Romance:

Looking for Love in the 615

By- Matthew Smith

This color is the male talking.

~~ This represents a change in Point of View.

This color is the female talking.

Tap. Tap. Tap. My nimble and agile fingers fly over the keyboard at light speed. The blue glow of the computer reflects off of my contact lenses. I type with the precision and speed of a BMW. My fingers always return to the home row. I finish typing, lean back, and sigh. I know it is a long shot, but if it works, it will all be worth it. I cross my fingers and hit "Post." Then, I pray.

Thump. Thump. Thump. My heart skips a beat. His charcoal hair flows in the wind like an American flag. His ears and nose are perfectly symmetrical. His smile is brighter than a 40-watt light bulb. His teeth look like they were just cleaned at a dentist appointment. His lips look like Kylie Jenner's lips, except a little bit smaller and less red. He looks at me from across the room. I can tell that I am blushing. I use Snapchat's front camera as a mirror, and I see that my cheeks look like a vibrant, red, Sharpie Permanent Marker™. He saunters over to me with his strong, confident walk. He walks like a male model. I cannot believe that he is really going to talk to me! Maybe today is the day that he finally notices me! He walks over, he hesitates, and then he keeps walking. He walks right past me, and he stops at the box of Kleenex. He picks up a tissue, and he blows his nose. It sounds like an elephant playing a trumpet, but it's probably the cutest noise I've ever heard. He heads back to his seat, and as he passes me, I pretend to take notes, but in reality I am writing "I 3 U" over and over in my notebook. For some reason, he goes to blow his nose 420 more times that class period (I kept track). I guess he must have allergies…

Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! I pretend to sneeze for what must have been the 420th time. I tell everyone that I have allergies, but in reality, I just want to walk by her desk. I know it's creepy, but I'm just too scared to talk to her. She is very intimidating. Sometimes she reminds me of a businesswoman in the 90s who wore pantsuits with padded shoulders. She just has a way of projecting power and beauty. It's been 32 hours since I put my heart on the line and posted on the website. I cry silently. Maybe one day she will notice me.

Ding! Ding! Ding! My phone dings 3 times. I glance down at my well-designed iPhone 6s. Three different people have sent me the exact same link. I look around suspiciously. Either this website is really funny or China is trying to hack my phone. I inhale deeply through my nose and exhale deeply through my mouth. I tap the link, prepared to get pranked.

As I read the website, my chiseled jaw drops like the bass at da club. A tear forms in my dark chocolate colored eye. I can't believe that someone could love me when I could not even love myself any more. My heart soars higher than Snoop Dogg. My dreams become bigger than Kim Kardashian's Gluteus Maximus. I respond back and ask him who he is in real life. He immediately responds with a cryptic "You'll see." Then he sends me a flirtatious winky face. I giggle. In that moment, I know that I am the happiest girl in the world.

Scribble. Scribble. Scribble. I write on the poster with handwriting so good that it should be a font. I pour my feelings onto the poster like I am pouring coffee at Starbucks. It has been a day since she responded to my online post. Today I'm going to tell her who I am and how I feel. I walk into class with the poster behind my back. I am so nervous that my legs are shaking more than a Shake Weight™. I go up to her, clear my throat, hold up my poster, and declare, "I am LookingForLove615. Will you go out with me? She looks at me with her dark mahogany eyes and she says…

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" My mind is blown! I can't believe that he is LookingForLove615! After years of admiring him from afar, I had no idea that he was doing the same thing to me. I jump up and hug his broad shoulders. I whisper into his ear "I love you." He smiles like a Goldfish.

"I'm in love! I'm in love! I'm in love! And I don't care who knows!" I am overwhelmed with joy. She likes me back! After I revealed my feelings to her in class, we decided to go on a date at Chick-fil-a. We are at Chick-fil-a right now. And as we sit, happily slurping our Chick-fil-a lemonades, I look across the table. I stare into her burnt gingerbread colored eyes. I stare into her soul. And in that moment, I know that I am the happiest mental potato in the world.


End file.
